


Sandy issues

by c62



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c62/pseuds/c62
Summary: Sylvie mentioned certain topic that Kukri didn't know how to handle, but K' did.





	Sandy issues

**Author's Note:**

> It made me very happy that my previous work including this ship was liked by you, readers. Thank you very much! I said I'll keep writing about these two and so I did. I'm feeling more comfortable about writing English stories again thanks to this. Hope to see you all soon!
> 
> Thanks mama Drekaas for her support, it means a lot

When Sylvie found out about the ice princess being in the tournament as well, she couldn’t hide her excitement nor show ill will towards her despite the fact that they were enemies, both fighting for the right to call themselves the strongest of the world. Once the tournament finished, she allowed herself to stop that bad acting, and truly act friendly whenever Kula was around. Sylvie remembered her from the old days, and though she was more or less a failure, the rest of NESTS was quite impressed with Kula. She was the one designed to annihilate K’ and so was given a fitting alias: Anti K.

Sylvie could only dream with being so popular, and as electricity ran through her body in one of the daily NESTS trials, she wished the ice princess would befriend her. She never thought such thing will become real and not only be friends with Kula but with the rest of her team as well. She was truly grateful. 

Mian put down her glasses and wiped her own tears, moved with Sylvie’s sad story of loneliness and newly found friendship. “Poor Sylvie, you have suffered so much, oh poor girl!” 

“Everything is fine now, and I have more friends!” Sylvie nearly jumped off her seat, “and if you are busy, I can go see Kula, K’ and Uncle Max, and if they are busy, I can see you!”

“Wait, Uncle Max?” said Kukri before taking a sip from his drink. He wasn’t going to deny that Sylvie’s story was sad but she calling the big guy that was a bit too much for him to understand “isn’t that how Kula calls him? Are you allowed to do that?”

“Uncle Max doesn’t have a problem, but K’ does” she made a silly yet sad pout, “he is annoyed all the time if I visit Kula! Why is he like that, very jealous, I’d say?”

Mian grabbed a few chips from the bowl in the middle of the table and spoke doubtfully, as she chewed on them, “don’t you say, that K’ likes Kula?”

“Hmm, maybe? What if they get married? What should I wear?!” Sylvie fixed the bow on her head, and stood up to do the same with her dress, all so unexpectedly that Mian and Kukri couldn’t quite understand such sudden doubts. “This isn’t stylish enough for a wedding!” 

“Fuck that, they aren’t getting married” Kukri sighed, clearly annoyed, but trying to calm her down “if they are, then you sure as hell I’m buying dresses for both of you, and I’ll wear a suit!”

“Aren’t you generous?” Mian opened her eyes in disbelief, and smiled at the thought of not having to spend her money on a dress, “do we get to choose?”  
“Sure thing, damn, and you can even choose a tie for me”

Sylvie’s mood changed and she was as cheerful as ever after that, but Kukri felt rather upset although it was nothing but a silly topic. After some thinking, he stood up and took a pair of bills out his pockets and left them on the table, at Mian and Sylvie’s confused sight but they weren’t going to ask him to stay if he didn’t feel like doing it “I gotta go, Miss B. wanted to see me.”  
Kukri left quickly and wandered aimlessly round South Town. Of course Elisabeth didn’t want to see him, the job she had for him was already completed and highly remunerated so there was no reason for them to meet, but he couldn’t think of a better lie. On top of that, he thought the girls didn’t even know who Miss B. was. They probably had forgotten already, and kept eating chips and drinking soft and sweet drinks while deciding on what they should order next. Kukri often ditched them like that, even when they were hanging out with Antonov, so they weren’t really shocked at him leaving. 

The idea of K’ marrying the icy girl upset him a bit, not because he thought that that was the way things were meant to happen but because it certainly existed a small chance of it to happen, in a near or not so near future. Kukri felt cheated on, although he knew how much Kula could annoy K’ just by being around him, speaking with that high pitched voice of hers. If Uncle Max…. “Damn, Maxima! Not Uncle Max!” he thought out loud, and continued thinking; if Maxima had seen something going on between them, he would’ve said something, right? Maxima would’ve been very happy if the teens he baby-sited were to become a couple… No, that was ridiculous. Maxima thought them all as members of a family, and if family marrying family it’s pretty fucked up. He was being ridiculous. 

Kukri thought of his past. About things that had been his, and couldn’t think of a single thing he had cherished as much as K’, but he would never admit such thing out loud, it was a bit embarrassing to even think about it. K’ wasn’t truly his; he was old enough to understand one can simply own people, but the feeling of mutual belonging wasn’t something he would just sweep under the carpet. 

The sand master lost track of time, and it was quite late when he finally stopped walking and sat on a bench at some random park he found himself in. He grabbed the top of his hood with both hands and pulled so it would cover his face even more. He felt like a kid deprived of his favourite toy, and was too affected by it to throw a tantrum until it was given back, so he just remained silent.

“Well, well, I knew something smelled awfully bad” 

That voice, tired as usual. Kukri didn’t answer.

“You got sand in your ears…” K’ slapped him on the head slightly, and took a drag of his cigarette as he sat down next to him. He felt a bit content to find him around the corner of their new hideout that Kula was inaugurating by throwing a slumber party with Whip, Foxy, Diana, and Max, of course he would take part in those childish games of hers. “Aren’t you smart? You’re almost scary, it’s like you knew we moved” 

“What?” he gave in, letting go of his hood. “You what?”

“We moved, we are always moving” K’ sighed, annoyed, “always running away”

“Won’t you settle down soon with your wife?”

“What the fuck?”

“Are you marrying Kula?”

“What the…what the actual fuck?!” K’ dropped his cigarette and looked at him, not sure if he wanted to burn him to ashes or just knock him senseless. “What?”

“Sylvie thinks you’re marrying Kula”

“Sylvie hears voices and talks back to them, what the fuck, Kukri, what the actual fuck” he wanted to laugh now, but he was extremely annoyed and confused at Kukri’s statement so he just shook his head just as he did whenever Kula talked nonsense. NESTS sure had fried Sylvie’s brain with so many shocks. He almost felt bad for her.

“It made sense; you know…” he began, feeling more and more stupid with every word he uttered. “Everyone thinks you’ll end up together with Kula, you guys are so damn cliché it just works, and couples are always like that” 

K’ thought of the last time they had sex and how Kukri hit his head with a wall, and in his immature adolescently way of thinking, that explained why he was saying something so stupid. He sighed and tried to relax, since he had intended to go out for that purpose and not even Kukri will ruin that.

“Would you marry Sylvie? You always talk about Sylvie”

“I’d rather marry Antonov’s hairy ass, why would I marry Sylvie?!” Kukri shouted at him, feeling just as K’ had felt before when he started asking those dumb questions.

“Why would I marry Kula, then? I won’t, I barely tolerate living with her” K’ sighed, tired “I wish she moved with Diana and Foxy and left me and Max alone, so things could go back to normal.”

Kukri thought for a second what alarmed he the most: K’ marrying Kula or K’ living along with Maxima. It seemed that things kept getting more and more ridiculous, but now he felt more relaxed. 

“Heh, never thought a piece of shit like you could get…jealous” he teased.  
“Shut up”

“I don’t fuck you whenever you want for you to develop such trust issues, asshole, gimme a break.”

Kukri crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. Yeah, he was being ungrateful.


End file.
